


Sure

by Random_Quality



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Riding, Soooooooo fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him. It was bright and sunny and happy. He was just so in love with James. He couldn't believe just how much he did. James looked annoyed as he let Kendall roll on top of him and rock their hips together. "I'm glad you find having sex with me so funny, Kendall." He huffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure

Kendall couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him. It was bright and sunny and happy. He was just so in love with James. He couldn't believe just how much he did.

James pulled back from where he'd been mouthing at Kendall's neck, to look at the blond in amusement. "May I ask what you find so funny right now?" He asked one hand caressing up Kendall's naked thighs.

Kendall laughed again, wrapping his arms around James' neck and turning to face him directly. He thrust his hips forward so their bare cocks rub together. He chuckled at the groan James let out. He knew with probably wasn't the best time to be laughing, but…he was just so happy. He continued to rock into James as he pressed kisses along his neck and jaw. "Nothing. I just felt like laughing."

James looked annoyed as he let Kendall roll on top of him and rock their hips together. "I'm glad you find having sex with me so funny, Kendall." He huffed.

Kendall smiled and leaned down to kiss him, moaning softly as their hard cock rubbed together harder. "It means I'm comfortable with you, James." Kendall explained, kissing down his neck. "You are able to make me laugh for no reason, while we are naked and having sex. It means I love you, more than anything and you make me feel happy." The blond smiled, sliding up slowly to position himself over James' dick. This was actually their third round, so he was pretty much ready.

"Well, I'm glad and all, but I would much rather have you feeling pleasure from bouncing on my dick, so…anytime now." James huffed, but the words were soft and his hands where caring as he eased Kendall down into his lap.

Kendall gasped and tilted his head back, James sitting up to lean against the headboard and kiss at Kendall's exposed neck. The blond smoothed his hands up James' arms and tangled them in his hair as James sucked at his collar bone. He looked down and nuzzled his nose into the velvet brown hair, both just enjoying the feeling of connection and intimacy. His arms wrapped around James' neck, locking his fingers behind his head.

James pulled back and looked up, smiling lovingly at the blond. Kendall smiled back, leaning forward and kissing his cheeks and across his nose. "I love you." Kendall whispered, rubbing their cheeks together.

James chuckled, turning his head so he could kiss the side of his head. "I know you do, but really? Who doesn't?"

Kendall laughed again, because that was one of the reasons he fell for James. He was confident, brave, and passionate. He always got what he wanted. And he was all those things when James had first asked him out...

"Kendall Knight!" James yelled. They were all in the schools court hard 10 minutes before school started, so there was quite a crowd of people already around them.

Kendall looked up from the book he'd been reading in amusement at James. "James Diamond!" He mocked, smirking. He placed an elbow on the table he was sitting at and his chin in his hand, looking right at James, with an eyebrow raised.

James walked right up to him and stopped, looking at Kendall with determination and authority. "You are going to be my boyfriend!" James nodded his head as if to finalize his statement, saying it clearly and no room for argument.

Not like Kendall would have argued anyway.

The blond smiled and got up, reaching out to pat James on the cheek and shrugged. "Sure." Was all he said, was all he needed to say, because he was, he was sure he was going to be James' boyfriend. Nothing was ever more true. He gathered his things and walked around James to the school doors. "Pick me up at seven!" He called over his shoulder, before disappearing into the school for his first class, leaving James smiling like the idiot he truly was.

...And that was over a year and a half ago. He couldn't believe it. Smiling at the memory, he lifted his hips and slowly pushed back down, James groaning at the heat surrounding him.

"God, you're perfect." James breathed, hands gripping onto Kendall's ass. "Always so tight, don't know how."

Kendall kept a slow pace, pushing up and sinking down almost tortuously slow. He wanted to feel the drag of James inside him, feel just how deep he can taking him. Kendall gasped and shuddered as he hit his prostate. "Oh James. You feel wonderful inside me. Want no one else."

James groaned, sinking his teeth into the fleshy part of his shoulder. "Mine." He breathed against it. "Only mine."

Kendall was shuddering and shivering, moving just a little faster. "Yours, yes. Only yours. Ah, James!" He panted, hips moving faster, bouncing harder onto James' hard cock.

"Kendall, fuck! You're amazing." James moaned.

The blond whimpered and pulled his head in for a rough kiss. "More." He keened.

The brunet groaned and flipped them easily, holding Kendall close to his body and fucking into him. "Shit, I love you. So much. Fuck, yes."

"I love you, I love you! James, please! Harder!" Kendall whined arms and legs wrapping completely around the brunet.

James grunted, canting his hips harder. Using slow, powerful up strokes that hit Kendall's spot dead on. Kendall was a whimpering, moaning mess, arching his back each time his prostate was hit, bucking his hips to meet James' powerful thrusts.

Kendall could feel it. The way James moved inside him. The slow drag, and hard jabs. He was so close to screaming out his pleasure, so close to just losing it. "James...fuck, touch me. You're so good."

James laughed and Kendall felt proud. He caused that laugh. "I love you." James breathed, before wrapping his big hand around his hard cock.

Kendall choked, nails wracking down James' back and leaving angry red marks down his back and toes curling in the bed sheets. "Ah, ah, ah. James, yes! Oh Jamie. Yes! James!" Kendall screamed his boyfriends name out as he came, just after a few strokes. He collapsed back onto the bed, wet and sticky, watching with lidded eyes as James lost it, feeling James lose his pace and fuck into him sloppily. Kendall squeezed around him, just for good measure and that was all it took for James to let out a, "Oh fuck Kendall," before Kendall felt the familiar wet heat fill him.

James groaned and hovered over Kendall as he came down from his high. Kendall reached up and pushed hair out of his face, pulling him down for a sweet and loving kiss. It took their already ragged breath away, leaving them panting.

They pulled apart, just giving each other lazy kisses in between words of love. Kendall left James start to move inside him again and arched, bring their lips together for a more passionate kiss, moving his hips with James'.

James looked down at Kendall with love glazed, lust darkened eyes. "I will always be in love with you, Kendall." He spoke out clearly. "And you will always be in love with me." He finished with the same tone of finality, clarity, and with no room for argument as he used that first time.

And Kendall just patted his cheek, running his thumb over the smooth flesh, and shrugged.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or Kudos! :D Sorry for any grammar or spelling problems!


End file.
